


A Poem for Klance

by Eponnini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another shit poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/pseuds/Eponnini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the space gays™</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Klance

**Author's Note:**

> So I did another one of these

Dear Lance and Dear Keith  
You had a bonding moment  
Please kiss next season


End file.
